Things Change
by LoVeMeEmpty
Summary: Bella is homeless.Edward is lonley. Rosalie is abused. Emmet is a fighter. Alice is depressed. Jasper is just quiet. What happens when things change. All Human E/B A/J R/EM


Chapter 1

It was freezing cold outside. Every minute felt like 1000 more needles hitting my skin. I was curled up against a bench inside of the local park right across from Forks High School.

It hurt me every day to those kids with loving parents, a warm, home, and clean clothes go to school every day. I wished every day I could be like them. I also wished everyday my mom would get better. My mom was the only one I had. I mean we weren't the riches people. Well okay we were poor but she still gave me everything I _needed_. This also included love. Love. What a simple word. It can come as fast as it leaves. And for me, the latter. My mom died of breast cancer.

I probably would have been over it by now. I mean it was 5 years ago. But I had no one else to go to. No family, my dad left my mom and I the day I was born and got hit by a drunk driver. So now guess where I am on the street.

A car came wheezing by plashing mud on my already dirty clothes. Dirt on top of dirt. Great you probably wondering shouldn't that be frozen. No this was forks Washington it could be rainy and muddy but also freezing outside. Other only have to experience this for a minute and half the time don't even know what it feels like outside. But me I know every single day. To be specific 5 years exactly.

"Hey hobo" screamed a kid.

The worse time of day 7:30 exactly when the high schoolers happen to walk by the park on their way to school to torture me.

"Awww is the hobo too dirty to talk?" asked the blonde teen girl.

I scurried away trying to make myself invisible into the bench.

"Don't be scared hobo Jessie just wants to talk to you give you a little company" she said in a fake baby voice.

She lifted up her heel to my sitting figure. Right up to my face. She was going to kick me like any other day. I tried to change that. By biting her ankle big mistake. Mistake number one she had heavily cushioned sweat pants on and I wants even strong enough to bite through an apple. I haven't eaten in 2 days. Mistake number two I was about to get beaten into a bloody pulp. And that was exactly what happened.

I grabbed a hold of her ankle with my teeth and she shook lose. Then kicked me in the face. Blood trickled down my face. Then she took her fist and smashed it into my rib. Of course me being starved I had no calcium. Which therefore my bines where as weak as a twig. I swore I heard two of my ribs crack puncturing my lungs. I couldn't even breathe. It felt like I was being strangled by a ghost because no one was there. I feel on to my side.

"Hobo you should watch out how you talk to people. Especially since your trash and I make more money than you do just by blinking." She sneered

Then her heel hit my temple with enough force little splotches of black clouded my vision. All of the black spots dissolved together into one huge one. And I blacked out.

I don't know how long I was knocked out for. When I woke up I couldn't open my eyes. It felt like skyscrapers were sitting on my eyelids. Every wear hut bruises on top of bruises. I couldn't breathe. I could hear my breaths coming out in gasp like the intake of breath when a loving father finds out his wife is pregnant. Unlike mine who jumped into a car and ran away.

Out of nowhere I was lifted up and hoisted into a pair of strong loving arms. Loving?. Then I heard a car or what seemed like a car door open. I mean I wouldn't know I been by the same old bench for years or either I walked. Then the same sound happened again but with a click at the end. A car door closing and locking. I heard another one open up in the distance and close. The car turned on

Where were they taking me was I being kidnapped. No Bella who would want to kidnap a piece of trash like you. I questioned myself. This was growing to become a habit.

I tried to struggle but my arms felt paralyzed and my throat was stopped up and I couldn't get any words out. Kind of like the feeling when your ice skating and you get the wing knocked out of you. But how would know I haven't done anything fun for 5 years. My mom brought me happiness and she was gone now. I would have to accept that.

The car took off where was I going? I tried and tried to talk but nothing would come out. I sucked in a great deal of air and all there was, was a large croak. By throat burned like fire. Tears where running down my cheeks I could feel.

Then the driver spoke. In the smoothest and alluring voice I had ever heard.

Although I really don't get around much.

"Shhhh its okay" said the mysterious voice in a loving way.

Shut up Bella no one will ever love you. What was I doing I haven't even saw the persons face.

"If u can hear me-"he stopped seeming to process his thoughts

"I'm taking you to my father he's a doctor"

"Everything's going to be alright."

What? A doctor? I can't pay for this!

There were lots of thought running through my mind but the loudest was my angel has finally come.

**A/N: oooo cliffy but if you want me to continue I must get at least 10 reviews (or I might get bored and continue anyway) because I feel like this is crapy and I could do better. But tah tah for now.**

**-LoVeMeEmPty :)**


End file.
